Girls and Yugioh Bishis
by Jounouchis Girl
Summary: Me and my friends go to the Yugioh world....what happens when we fall in love with a couple of characters?
1. Going to the Yugioh World

Girls and Yugioh Bishis  
  
Hi everyone! I'm J Girl, you may have read my Jounouchi fanfiction....If not, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Okay, this fanfiction is about some people I know who are obsessed with Yugioh Bishis, such as me, I love Jounouchi Katsuya a.k.a Joey Wheeler my friend who goes by Isis, she loves Yami Bakura, Eiko who loves Honda and Ayumi who loves Seto Kaiba [Originally I liked Seto but then I fell for jus Jono. teehee. So I gave him to Ayumi] And one other thing, my name in this fanfiction is Iria, [yup in my other fanfiction I was Faith, I either go by Iria or Faith. Okay? Okay]  
  
Chapter 1: Going to the Yugioh world  
  
"GO JOUNOUCHI!!!!" Iria started screaming when she saw Jono on the screen. "Iria, keep it down." Isis hushed her. Iria just stuck out her tongue and continued watching the screen.  
  
"Both of you are really obsessed with Jono and Bakura." Yui groaned, plugging her ears when Isis started screaming when Bakura came on the screen.  
  
"Have you been to my message board lately? Ayumi's obsessed with Honda and Eiko's obsessed with Seto, wouldn't it be cool to meet Ayumi and Eiko in real life? They'd be just as crazy as we are!" Iria giggled, drinking a pepsi.  
  
"That would be cool! Then Yui would be the only one not obsessed with a Yugioh Bishi!" Isis started laughing. "Unless it was like Pegasus or Mokuba."  
  
"AHH!" Iria plugged her ears. "DON'T SAY MOKUBA'S NAME!"  
  
"God, what's so wrong with him?" Yui asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Don't get her started." Isis said, watching Iria close her eyes, fall over and pretend to gag.  
  
Iria opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey guys, wouldn't it be cool to go to the Yugioh world?"  
  
"You wish, either way, I wouldn't want to go, I'd want to meet Kamui or someone from Fushigi Yuugi insted of duel monster people, later" Yui walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's make a wish." Isis said, turning off the tv after the ending credits of Yugioh.  
  
"Huh?" Iria scratched her head.  
  
"To go to the Yugioh world."  
  
"That's dumb, it won't work." Iria was now on her feet looking out the window. Her brown/blond hair flying in the wind.  
  
"Have you ever tried it?" Isis raised an eye brow.  
  
"No." Iria said. "I never tried it because I know it won't work." Iria walked across the room and sat down, looking at the floor. Isis walked over to Iria, grabbed her hand and put some kind of dust in her hand. Iria looked at it then at Isis.  
  
"What is this?" Iria asked.  
  
"It's fairy dust, if you swallow it, you'll have a small amount of power."  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Isis smiled and remained silent. Then, she put the purplish dust in her mouth.  
  
"Iria, swallow it and we can go to the Yugioh world, you could MEET Jounouchi." Iria then immedetly agreed after that and swallowed the dust.  
  
"If you use your powers for good things, they'll become stronger." Isis said, raising her hand. A bright beam came out the end of her hand. There were bright flashes of light then they were gone.  
  
Isis and Iria found themselves in the sky-and falling.  
  
"AHHH!" It was a long way down, fortunetly, they landed on something....or someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
HIYA! HOW'D YOU LIKE ME FIRST CHAPTER?! Teehee.... Isn't it soo intresting? Who did we land on???????? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Pweeze read and review, oh and my message board is really on the internet, if you would like to join, here's the url: http://adora.proboards11.com Join and you could meet Ayumi and Eiko and Isis, who goes by Spirit there. Chow. *runs away singing and trips over a rock* 


	2. Meeting Ayumi,Eiko and Seto

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you like my fanfiction so far...It gets really sad, cheesy, intresting and action packed stuff! I know that didn't make sense but....WHO CARES?! Anywho, please read and review oh and one more thing, I DO NOT OWN ANY YUGIOH CHARACTERS! [Though I pretend to own Jounouchi] I DON'T OWN ANYONE, NOT EVEN ISIS OR IRIA [well I own Iria....That's me! But I dun own my friends] Okay now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Eiko, Ayumi and Seto  
  
Ayumi's point of Veiw  
  
"What happend Eiko?! WE WERE JUST SUCKED INTO THE TELAVISION!" Eiko rubbed her head from the fall and looked at me.  
  
"Do you think we're in the Yugioh world?" Eiko stood up and looked around. That'd be really cool if we were in the Yugioh world! I thought. I COULD MEET SETO KAIBA!  
  
"That'd be really cool if we-" I was cut off, something fell on me, hard. I fell over and started screaming for Eiko to help me. Apparently, something heavy hit her also.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND!?" It turned out that the thing that landed on me was accualy a person, a girl who was screaming, she seemed pissed off. She jumped off me and pushed her shoulder lenth brown hair out of her face, I noticed a hint of blond underneath all her brown hair, it was like her hair was familiar to me. Hm.... "I'm so sorry!" The girl said when she realized she had landed on me.  
  
"We're so sorry we landed on you, We didn't know we'd fly out of the sky." The other one said, getting off Eiko and fixed her brown curly hair.  
  
"Hey...." I said. I really do think I've met them so I might as well ask.  
  
"Hm?" Both of them turned to me.  
  
"Do you two watch Yugioh?" I asked, maybe the same thing happened to them.  
  
"YES! I LOVE YUGIOH! I LOVE JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" The one with the shoulder lenth brown hair with blond underneath started bouncing up and down. That sounded a lot like Jounouchi's Girl on the Anime forever board.  
  
"Are you by anychance, J Girl from the Anime Forever board?" Eiko asked the girl.  
  
"Yup, I'm Iria and this is Isis, she's Spirit on the board. Are you guys on my board?" Iria questioned us.  
  
"YEAH! SHE'S EIKO AND I'M AYUMI!" I jumped up and down, Me and Iria started jumping up and down and screaming while Isis and Eiko just stood there watching us.  
  
"Were you two sucked into your tv like we were?" Eiko asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No we were-" Iria started but Isis whisperd something in her ear. "Oh...um...yeah, we were uh, sucked into our tv too." Iria said a little bit confused now.  
  
"IF WE'RE IN THE YUGIOH WORLD, LETS GO FIND OUR BISHIS!" Isis screamed, she started to look around to figure out where we were.  
  
"Let's just stick together and try and find Domino high school at lest" I suggested, We all agreed, in a couple minutes, we were off!  
  
After a while, we found ourselves in town, it was really cool, they had shops everywhere! We found a game shop and Isis and Eiko wanted to go in and buy REAL duel monsters cards. Eiko had at lest one hundred bucks in her pocket so she gave us all money for duel monsters cards. Eiko never left the house without money in her pocket, I thank god for that. We all promised to not show each other our cards till we really were in a duel so I put my cards in my pocket.  
  
We were walking around and talking about what we'd do when we met the Yugioh characters when we ran into something that made us all scream in excitement: Yugi's Game shop, the one his grandpa owned.  
  
"LET'S GO IN!!!!!!! JONO MIGHT BE IN THERE!" We had to hold Iria back, which almost made her cry.  
  
"Hold it you guys. We can't just barge in there." Eiko said, holding Iria's arm, trying to keep her in one spot.  
  
"Oh yes we can!" I said and started running towards the door when I compleatly froze up when I heard Isis say something then point at someone, I didn't hear what she said because Iria was screaming so loud but when I saw what she was pointing at, I nearly fainted. It was Seto Kaiba and his little brother, walking towards the game shop, not to mention, they noticed Iria, she was screaming so loud, anyone would stop and look at her. Well, that and the fact that they'd probably think that our outfits were weird, seeing a girl in pants, a white tubetop and a black tie. Yup, Iria took after Avril Laveigne. Eiko was wearing pedal pushers that were black, sandles and a tanktop that said something about Britney Spears. Isis was wearing shorts and a red shirt. Myself, I was wearing a spagetti strap dress that had flower prints over it, my typical Saturday dress. We watched as he gave us a second glance then he entered the game shop with Mokuba.  
  
"Oh my God....HE'S EVEN HOTTER IN REAL LIFE!" I nearly fell on the ground if it wasn't for Eiko holding me up. I have to meet him, I'd die if I didn't. Isis and Eiko were shocked, they still couldn't bealive that it was accually Seto Kaiba. Me and Iria were the only ones willing to go into the game shop so We all agreed that Iria and I would meet them first then introduce Eiko and Isis. Ayumi and I started running towards the door when I stopped.  
  
"Come on Ayumi! WE HAVE TO MEET THEM!" I shied away, though I was really outgoing, I wasn't THAT outgoing when it came to meeting someone I liked, not to mention someone in anime who I thought was nonexsistent. HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING??????????!!!!!!!!!! While I was stalling, I forgot about Iria and she ran in the shop and started talking to Seto and Yugi's Grandpa, It was so funny, she was trying not to look at Mokuba but he kept looking at her, as if he thought she was someone really great so all she could do was try and pretend he wasn't there. I practically died when she turned around and pointed at me, Seto's eyes trailed over to where Iria was pointing, he was looking straight at me. I waved really quickly and ran back across the street to Eiko and Isis.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" They were laughing at me!  
  
"I thought you would be happy to see him!" Isis was cracking up.  
  
"I can't wait to see how you'll react when you meet Yami Bakura." I said, watching Iria walk out the shop with Seto and Mokuba right behind her. I froze up once again. God, he's so hot! And yet I have no courage to go and talk to him. What's Iria doing? Why's she bringing them over here? BAH! I was freaking out, What am I gonna say? What did Iria say about me? That I was obsessed with him? How're we gonna explain that we watch him on TV? Maybe we don't have to....hmm....At that moment, I had an idea. I turned to Isis and Eiko "hey, pretend that they aren't famous, we might have better results with trying and getting to know them. They both nodded there heads and I turned and saw that once again, Seto was looking at me, with intrest. I smiled and introduced myself. Maybe I would get to have my ways, if the others play it cool with the other guys, maybe we'll all have boyfriends at the end of this experience....  
  
"Hi, I'm Ayumi, I have no clue what Iria said about me, don't listen to her." Iria seemed to have took it offensively and stuck out her tongue at me then walked back over to Eiko and Isis.  
  
"Accually she just introduced herself and said that she and her friends liked playing duel monsters and if you would like to come to Kaiba corps and try out our latest model of the dueling arena." He said, in his usual, flat voice.  
  
"So will you help us become dueling champions?" Iria asked. Seto closed his eyes and smiled a little.  
  
"I've helped a lot of people with duel monsters, but I've never tried helping girls." Iria once again piped up.  
  
"Do you think we're average girls? I mean, look at what I'm wearing! Not a lot of girls around here wear pants and a tie!" Seto observed her then nodded his head.  
  
"Fine, come to Kaiba corps tomorrow at 2:00" I couldn't tell if he was talking to all of us or just Iria. Why is she trying to take MY Seto away from me? She already has Jounouchi! Hmph! Before he left, Seto looked at me again.  
  
"I like your name." He waved goodbye while keeping his eye on me. When he was out of sight, I let myself fall on the sidewalk, not caring if people were looking at me, Seto Kaiba just talked to me, nothing else mattered in the whole world!  
  
"Hey Ayumi, get up, we're going in the game shop." Isis said, waving a hand in my face.  
  
"Sorry." I got up, crossed the street and followed them into the game shop with a small smile on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, how'd yah like it? Read and Review please! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! *points at big bag of charred up cookies* Next chapter is.....Meeting Jounouchi, Honda and Bakura! then the chapter after that is, Playing hard to get then the next chapter is....You get the point. ^.^;;;; Please keep reading! 


	3. Meeting Jounouchi and Singing Karaoke

A/N: Hope you're liking it so far! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH CHARACTERS! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I know I changed the chapter to Meeting Jounouchi and Singing Karaoke cause I decided each of us should have our own chapter of meeting our Bishonen. Keep reading please read and review!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Jounouchi and Singing Karaoke  
  
Iria's Point of View  
  
When we entered the shop, we saw Yugi's Grandpa, He had already met me when I came in, I'll introduce the others.  
  
"Hey Iria, You're back." Yugi's Grandpa smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Mr. Muto, I'd like to meet my friends..." I pointed to Isis. "This is Isis." I Trailed my finger over to Eiko. "And this is Eiko." I was just about to introduce Ayumi when I saw two people walk in the door, It was Yugi and Jounouchi, they were talking but when they spotted us they stopped talking and looked at us with Curiosity. I practically fell over. OH MY GOD! IT'S JOUNOUCHI!!!! I thought, I just stood there staring at Jounouchi till I nearly fell over, Ayumi grabbed one of my arms and tried holding me up but it was no use, I fell to the floor, still looking at Jounouchi. Now I'm making a fool of myself....oh shit.  
  
"Oh my god....." Was all I said. Ayumi gave me a one second glance then whispered.  
  
"Don't act like you know him!" I think it was too late, He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know me?" He offered his hand to me. I took a second, thinking about what I'd say then I accepted his hand. He pulled me up, still looking at me with curiosity. I started blushing furiously, what should I say?  
  
Isis whispered to Eiko, "I don't think Iria could say anything, I mean, come on, she's obsessed with him and when he accualy does come along, she falls over, he helps her up and now she's speechless." I shot an evil glance at Isis then turned my face back to Jounouchi.  
  
"Uh...No, I don't know you." I started laughing hoping he wouldn't ask why I fell. "Um...I'm Iria." I shook his hand awkwardly.  
  
"Jounouchi's the name, you could call me Jono though, that's what everyone calls me." He smiled and winked at me then he turned to the others. "And who might you three be?" As they were talking to him, I just stood there in a daze for a while then noticed Yugi in front of me.  
  
"Are you okay? That was some fall." He gave me a smile.  
  
"I'm okay, Thanks for asking, I'm Iria." He nodded and gave me a hand shake.  
  
"I'm Yugi Muto, nice to meet you. My grandpa owns this shop." I was about to say more when Jounouchi turned back to me, I froze, I wasn't use to this. "So, where are you girls from?" I thought for a second, I can't tell him I have magical powers...just yet anyways.  
  
"Isis and I are from America and Eiko and Ayumi are from England." [A/N: Sorry Ayumi, You have to live in England so you and Eiko could live near each other.] Yugi was introducing himself to the others as I tried, the word is tried, to carry on a conversation.  
  
"So you girls have a place to stay?" Mr. Muto asked. Come to think of it, we didn't.  
  
"If they don't have a place to stay, they could stay with me." I heard a new voice, I looked behind Jounouchi, it was Anzu. She came in smiling and cheerful. As always. We all got aquainted then just before we were about to head off to Anzu's house, we all talked a little bit more. I stood behind Ayumi, practically all the way across the room from Jounouchi. As Ayumi was talking about something that didn't intrest me, I noticed Jounouchi observing everyone, when he looked at me, he left his eyes there for a second longer then looked at something else when he noticed I was looking at him. We said goodbye to Jounouchi, Yugi and Mr. Muto as we went to Anzu's house. Anzu had told us that there was some kind of Karioke thing going on and that Jounouchi, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Honda would be there so we could meet the others. Ayumi and I wanted to do karaoke while Isis and Eiko wanted to go and find Bakura and Honda.  
  
When we got there, Ayumi and I immedietly signed up to sing, we didn't care what we sounded like, We just liked singing. [A/N: I have a song stuck in my head, that's why I'm doing this karaoke thingie] We looked at all the songs, they had all these different songs that we didn't know about, Hell, We're in Japan! Ayumi smiled and pulled a tape out of her dress and waved it in my face.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, looking at the cassette tape.  
  
"Since it was saterday, I always carry a karaoke tape in my pocket cause I always go to karaoke bars on saterdays" I read on the tape, Shakira and Britney's songs.  
  
"I'm not doing Britney Spears."  
  
"Fine, We'll do Shakira." I nodded in agreement as we both chose to do the song, Whenever, Wherever [A/N: Yeah, this songs been stuck in my head all day!]  
  
Isis' point of View  
  
As Iria and Ayumi were up on stage, we started trying to find our Bishis in the dark, the only light was on Iria and Ayumi so we had a hard time trying to find the right table. We ran across Jounouchi so we stopped.  
  
"Hey Jono." I whispered. He didn't hear me, What do you know? he was watching Iria up on stage, She's gonna love it here. I thought as I rolled my eyes and pushed past him and found Anzu.  
  
"Hey Anzu...When are you gonna introduce us to your other friends?"  
  
"After Ayumi and Iria perform." Eiko and I looked up at the stage, everyone was cheering, they were doing some kind of dance and singing. Show offs. I sat down with Eiko and waited for them to finish. I wonder if Bakura will like me? I hope so....Lucky for Iria and Ayumi they already got them wrapped around their little finger...well...Iria more then Ayumi. I thought as I looked at Jounouchi watching Iria with amazement. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their little song also when it was over, a big eruption happened of cheering and applauses. Lucky them.  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! JOUNOUCHI LIKES ME!  
  
Eiko: That's because you made him  
  
Iria: So? I'm gonna make Honda like you so hush your mouth!  
  
Eiko:....  
  
Isis: WHERE'S MY BAKURA?!  
  
Iria: I'm getting there...the next chapter is all yours  
  
Isis: YAY!  
  
Ayumi: Hey! The only thing Seto said was that he liked my name!  
  
Iria: There's more chapters! It's not the end of the world!  
  
Ayumi: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!  
  
Iria: *falls over*  
  
Yui: I'M ONLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
  
Iria: You come back in chapter 5  
  
Yui: Really? YAY!  
  
Iria: But you're not that nice  
  
Yui: *dies* I'm always the evil one!  
  
Iria: YOU SAID IT WAS OKAY!  
  
Yui: I know.  
  
Isis: Hope you're liking it so far! Keep reading or Iria's gonna kill you  
  
Iria: DAMN RIGHT I WILL  
  
*Jouno drags Iria of stage*  
  
Iria: NO!!!  
  
Ayumi: Ha ha! that's what you get-  
  
*is also dragged off the stage by Seto*  
  
Eiko: Read and Review please! 


End file.
